Raccoon Streets
by Prowler-Wolf
Summary: First in the ENDLESS NIGHT series A Group of survivors fight to escape the city, orginally started before Outbreak was made recently finished. Rated for blood. OC only fic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I started writing this a LONG _LONG _time ago. I think the this page, was actually written before RE3 came out. And I didn't start doing the main story until after that game, but it was before all the other games. And movies, in fact Scott (You'll meet him in the next part) was originally called Matt and I had to change it after the movie came out.

Then the story died. Which is a same because I'm attached to the characters.

And then I fell out of the fandom a bit, but I'm being dragged back into it.

And so this is me trying to resurrect my story.

I hope you like it.

* * *

_8/9/98_

_Hi Jason _

_Lorna here, can't wait until I see your place, But I've been reading the news papers. You still want me to come down there? Remember if something happens to me I'll hold you personally responsible. (Just kidding.) Anyway I really can't thank you enough for getting me a job. If it wasn't for you I'll be dragged kicking and screaming to Australia with my parents, Oh yeah we got a letter from your parents a couple of days ago I'll bring it up with me. Phone me okay, you should remember the number. _

_Love you._

_Lorna Web._

* * *

**Resident Evil: Raccoon Streets**

Reisdent Evil belongs to Capcom not me, please don't sue, your getting my money anyway

* * *

September 27th

The girl backed away from the dog desperate to run but her legs had turned to jelly. She felt cold bricks against her back. The dog was a sickening sight. At one time it had been a sheep dog, but now its white fur was matted and stained blood red. Its left eye was rolled up into the socket and swollen so that it bugged out of the dog's face, which was skinless with bare muscle and blood vessels showing. Yet somehow it walked, it barked, it ran, it killed. Its pack had run down a full police squadron. The first five dogs had been shot, but it takes a lot of bullets to kill something already dead and the cops had run out. They were helpless against this last mutt.

The beast growled its bloody fangs glinted in the streetlights. The girl suddenly realised what she was standing on. A manhole, salvation. She dropped to her knees and tried to yank the lid up. It rose a millimetre, two millimetres, and three… the dog lunged landing on the lid slamming the manhole cover shut once more. The girl fell backwards and began to crawl back out of the ally tears had started to stream down her face.

The dog was still stood on the manhole cover as it began to rattle, the daemon jumped as the cover was flipped in to the air like a penny. And a _huge_spider squeezed and forced its head and forelimbs up. One leg hooked around the dog and pulled it towards the spiders waiting fangs.

Acid venom drooled from those fangs, and the wound they had created in the dog's flank. Amazingly as the venom coursed though its bloodstream the dog managed a puppy-like yelp.

The spider was now trying to pull the rest of itself up from the sewer despite a puddle of its own green goo-like blood forming around it. The girl didn't hang around to see if it succeeded in its liberation, she had finally found her feet and was running as fast as she could out of what was left of her new home.

She prayed that she could make it out of Racoon City-

And that she would still be human when she done so.


	2. Chapter 2

September Twenty-Eighth

Scott was beginning to wish he had never joined Umbrella, he was a solder yes, but not someone up for a suicide run, and that is defiantly what Umbrella had sent him on.

"They should rename his place." He muttered. "Necropolis, Hemotep, or just plain City of the living dead." He could imagine the tourist posters. 'Come for the day, stay for your undead after life!' Scott sighed in disgust "If I don't get out of here soon I'll end up talking to my self."

"Jason!"

Was it Scott's over Active imagination or could he hear a girl calling out. Oh well imagination or no he had to check it out. He edged his way around the corner to come face to face with not some girl but a green...thing. His mind couldn't find any other name for the beast, not beast-his mind whispered-monster!

* * *

The girl having escaped the ally had eventually found herself behind some buildings that looked like warehouses, she was thankful for the fact that she hadn't grown attached to her new home yet she had only moved in with Jason last week, but that thought sparked more fear. Not for herself but for Jason.

The two of them had grown up together but Jason had moved here last year. It was just her luck to move in on the week all hell broke lose. She had been calling out for Jason but didn't expect an answer. She continued to pick her way along the path she had chosen wishing for the hundredth time that she had grabbed a jacket before she had abandoned the house.

Or even a pair of shoes if you have to walk down hell's back streets you should at least be allowed to have a pair of shoes.

She had been half awake when she had to run for her life away from the things -they couldn't have been people- that had shattered Jason's windows and had then pulled themselves though, leaving blood on the glass still in the frame and the carpet. Only with her stupid nightshirt on, a pair of socks stopped her feet going numb, barely. All she had to do was tread in some glass or something like that and she wouldn't be able to run and so far that was the only thing that had kept her alive. Well, that and a giant spider. She was thinking of turning back to look for another way out of town when she thought she saw movement.

Torn between fear that it was another monster and fear that it was Jason unable to call out for some reason she stood there for a while before she broke into a run. What she found made her stop in her tracks. It had its back to her but just seeing it's back was enough to make her seriously think about turning tail. Until she heard a man's scream coming from beyond the monster. Jason? Even if it wasn't she had to help somehow. The monster stood on two legs but it was a sickly green that glistened in the street light. Just the colour made her want to gag, but the worse was a chemical oily musk that caught in her throat. Though she couldn't see its face (thankfully). She could see some kind of tubes or whiskers as it lifted its head. She realised that if she didn't act soon the man it was attacking would be dead no matter who he was.

Looking round in panic she found a large bin which had been knocked over and was almost empty, not much, but better than nothing. Picking it up she edged towards the monster. When she was within arms reach of disgusting thing she the bin on the things head. In its confusion it swung it's four clawed arms crazily knocking her to the floor. As she fell head over heels she found herself wishing for some jeans. Or at least a pair of shorts if it was Jason she had helped he would never let her live down the fact at that moment her nightshirt was mostly around her neck.

* * *

Scott was having a hard time comprehending what had just happened. That thing was about to latch itself onto his head when. Someone put a metal bin over its big fat ugly mug. It was so ludicrous that he almost bust out laughing. Not a good idea, he knew that if he started laughing now he wouldn't stop. He shook his head as if to shake off the threatening insanity, and levelled his magnum at the abomination. He shot straight though the bin and green goo came squirting out the other side. Holstering the gun and pulling out the assault rifle he looked round for his saver. And found only some girl franticly pulling down an over-sized T-shirt.

"Hey you!" He called to the girl. "Did you see who helped me with that thing?"

The teen stood and her eyes practically popped out of her head when she saw the rifle partly aimed in her direction. She began backing off

"No wait," he said softly moving the gun so it pointed at an right angle to her. "Do you know who helped me?"

"Y-Y-your looking at her." She said eyes still locked on the gun.

"You!" Scott had to fight off another laughing fit. "You put the bin on that thing?"

The girl nodded frantically causing her long brown haired plat to bounce down her back. She looked at what was left of the monster and ran round the corner.

"Hay wait," Scott called as he ran after her. "Where you're going? I'm not gonna hurt you!" He found her behind some bins not hiding but depositing her breakfast on the floor.

Scott backed off until the retching noises finished before going back. "You okay?" She nodded. "Here take this. You should find some breath mints in the left pocket." He took of his jacket and gave it to her. She gratefully took it and wrapped it tight around her.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Lorna." She said. "I'm looking for someone, his name's Jason."

"Lorna huh? You got a last name to go with that?" Scott asked as she gulped down some breathmints.

"Web." Lorna said, the poor girl looked haggard, and by the look of her Scott thought she must have woken from one nightmare to another; but she had his respect for how she handled that thing which was trying to kill him.

"I'm Scott." He said trying to get her talking. "Your pretty smart to think of that bin."

"Scott?" The smallest of smiles fluttered across her lips. "You got a last name to go with that?"

Scott looked at this girl for a moment. With her green eyes and her brown hair mostly held back in a plat but with some rouge strands plastered to her face by sweat, and Scott realised that she make have lost her breakfast but not her grip.

"Yeah Stanford." Scott told her. "So your looking for some bloke called Jason?"

"Yes. Jason Lloyd. I have to find him." Lorna reached for Scott's arms her eyes welling in tears of fear.

Scott looked away not wanting to say what would come out of his mouth, thinking that this Jason had been a lucky bloke to have a girl willing to look for him though this hell.

"Lorna." He couldn't look her in the face. "He's probably already dead. Or worse." When he didn't hear any reply he turned to look at her. She was looking at him, though him. "Lorna?"

She turned and started walking away.

"I'm getting out of this hellhole. Jason will be doing the same thing. I'm looking for him but he can take care of himself and I'm not going to get eaten taking foolish chances looking for him. If that's what your trying to stop me doing." She said still walking. "But until I see his body he's not dead."

"Wait a minuet." Scott jogged up to her. "I'm part of a team sent here to help any survivors, I guess that counts you so if we stick together you get an extra pair of eyes to look out for this Jason and get to do my job."

Lorna regarded Scott for a moment head tilted slightly to the side as she considered his offer.

"Also I get someone with a gun to kill what ever comes along and you get the ego boost of saving a damsel in distress" She added.

Again Scott had been knocked back verbally by this girl. He had seen many people in this town begging to be shot or hiding in corners giggling insanely. This Lorna sure had some strength of character. Scott then thought he had made that conclusion to soon when she collapsed to her knees beside him.

"You okay?" he asked as he helped her back to her feet.

"Yeah just a little dizzy." She said. "I'll be fine."

Scott didn't think so he put his hand to her forehead, she was burning up. "Come on we have to find somewhere safe for you to rest."

"No. If we stay still something may find us. We got to keep moving." Lorna argued. Then she noticed something behind him. "Look! That's what I need."

Scott turned to see what she was pointing at and then saw what she meant. It was a clothes warehouse.

Lorna thought she would never see a nicer sight in this city. As she struggled with the door Scott came up behind her and gave her a hand. He was quite good looking she thought, Spiky platinum blond hair, blue eyes, a bit taller than she was, and she needed to start thinking with her head. He was just doing his job and she was looking for Jason. And right now she needed to get some warm clothes. Walking round town in a nightshirt and socks can't be doing her health any good.

Scott shot though the chain holding the doors shut and then though the lock after telling her to get back in case the bullet glanced off. Once inside Lorna made her way to the lady's trousers. It was amazing how much safer she felt with Scott there.

"So what size are you?" She heard him ask.

"Don't know much about girls do you?" She glanced back at his confused expression. "You should never ask a girl her clothes size."

"Lorna." His tone told her that she was not being good company but after what she been though he couldn't blame her for not acting properly. She found a pair of jeans that fit and Scott turned away as she quickly slipped them on. Then she tucked in her nightshirt so she didn't look ridiculous and when off to look for a fleece so Scott could have his jacket back. Then she noticed some backpacks and grabbed one of those too. In case they found a coke machine they could get some cans out of and carry round with them or even a bakery with some sandwiches. She had started looking for a pair of trainers when she realised she had lost Scott.

"Scott!" All feelings of safety evaporated in a wave of panic. "Scott! Scott where are you!" Lorna screamed as she started running, but wasn't long until she found him waiting for her at the entrance.

"When I lost you I figured you'd come back here eventually." He explained when her saw her.

Lorna glared at Scott before she sat down next to the wall.

"Now can I help you find some shoes or is it also taboo to tell a man your shoe-size as well...?"

Lorna was fast asleep.

September Twenty-ninth

Lorna was feeling much better about her chances of escaping Racoon alive, with Scott taking point with his gun and her keeping an eye behind so one suck up on them she was beginning to think they were making a good team. Not that much had challenged them. But there had been one "zombie" as Scott had called it. It was a good description. Lorna wondered why she hadn't thought of it sooner. Probably too tired, she had slept for hours in that warehouse.

"Oh hell." Scott sounded like he would lose his stomach, as she had earlier.

"What is it?" Lorna asked though she didn't really wanted to know the answer.

When Scott didn't answer her she looked for herself, and though she might lose her stomach again. About another ten feet down the ally was a dead zombie, but that wasn't what was so disgusting what was, was the red thing eating it. Looking at it, it reminded her of the spider-man comics Jason used to read except that he was bright red and blue not this nightmarish blood red and bone white monstrosity. It was clinging to the wall facing the ground. A meter long tongue flashed out and snagged a piece of rotting flesh of the poor dead man's body, and brought back to the mouth to be eaten. Lorna was too afraid to move. She prayed that it wouldn't turn and look at her. That it would only scavenge food, not hunt for itself. She didn't realise she had gripped Scott's arm so hard that it snapped him out of his own terrified trance. Until she heard him shouting –

"Hey! You yeah you. You freak! Come and get me!"

Lorna backed away from him thinking he had gone crazy, but he caught her wrist, and started dragging her along with him. The red monster turned and looked at them but it didn't really look because as she could see now that she was closer. It had no eyes, at least any that she could see. And the red and white she had seen were bare muscle and bone. She could see the shiny dagger-shaped teeth, the exposed brain. The over-sized claws, that were where there should have been hands, stained red by the blood of former victims.

The things deadly maw opened and Lorna knew it was about to skewer her. The next thing she knew she was falling pushed by Scott's strong hand. She landed heavily on her arm as he ran in the other direction. Magnum out aiming for the brain.

The lethal tongue spitting out between them. Actually slicing a corner of Scott's jacket that she had only just given back. Lorna's hands went instinctually to her ears as Scott's magnum found its mark. Splattering pieces of grey Scotter on the bricks as the demon it self fell off the wall.

Scott stared at his handy work. Stupid freak. It wouldn't be getting back up he realised as it screamed and writhed on the ground. Scott let out the breath he didn't even know he had been holding. He turned to look at Lorna she was on her knees gently rubbing her arm he must have pushed her harder than he had realised. He held out his hand to her she looked at it then got up blatantly ignoring his help.

"You know we could have gone back the way we came." She said

"We'll never get out of here if we keep backtracking." Scott said. "We got to keep going forward."

"If I had done that you'd be dead." Lorna sounded really peeved. "It was when back tracking to avoid something that I ended up in the back street I found you in."

"What were you avoiding?" Scott asked.

Lorna took a step back looking anywhere but at Scott. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Must have been scary." Scott tried to sound sympathetic. "To phase the girl who saved me."

"Yeah well I was this close to turning tail when I saw that green thing." She admitted

"But you didn't and for that I…" Scott stopped noting she was looking beyond him. Probably thinking of Jason.

"No." She said. "No don't go down there!"

Scott turned round and saw another U.B.C.S. member leading a group of six people down a manhole in to the sewers.

"Lorna why shouldn't they go down there?" Scott asked "It might stink but it should be safer."

Lorna must not have heard her or didn't care what he had said she broke in to a run to the group of people. She didn't even notice a zombie craw out of a side ally behind her. Scott ran after Lorna stamping on the zombie's head on the way. Lorna reached the group of people and was trying to pull the solider Scott recognised him now his name was Jack away from the manhole. Just as Scott came within earshot Jack pushed her to the ground.

"What's your problem?" He was shouting. "This is our best chance!"

"Lorna what is it?" Scott asked helping her back up. "What's wrong with the sewers?"

"You should keep your charges in line." The soldier reprimanded Scott as he started down the ladder.

"Please!" Lorna was crying rivulets of tears falling down her face. "There's these things down there! They're huge and deadly don't go down there!"

"Jack maybe you should listen to her." Scott said.

Jack just sniffed as he vanished from view. Lorna knelt by the manhole shaking her head. Not long later his scream rose up from the hole.

Lorna was the only one who didn't react to the scream. Some of the small group of people backed away others approached but still kept a few feet between themselves and the sewer opening. Or was it the girl they were staying away from. Scott wasn't too sure. She had made quite an entrance. Coming from nowhere to try to stop Jack and a few seconds later Jack was dead, his scream confirmed it. Not even Scott was too sure what to do with Lorna. She was in some kind of shock. Was it delayed shock from whatever it was she didn't want to talk about earlier? Scott noticed a scuffle among the group of survivors as a dark skinned man in a red sweater pushed his way though the group. He knelt by Lorna, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Lorna?" He asked as he twisted her round to see her face. "It is you. I thought you were dead!"

Finally Lorna snapped out of it.

"Jason?" She buried her face in his chest.

Jason was about to say something, when an assault rife came flying out of the manhole followed by a magnum.

Scott knelt by the manhole, dropping his own rifle. The three of them looked into the darkness. As they watched Jack pulling himself up the ladder. He was painfully slow. He must have been wounded bad by something, and Scott's imagination was not sparing him any details. As he came within reach the three reached down and took hold of his arms Jason and Lorna had the left and Scott the right as they pulled. Jack screamed again as something tried to pull him back down.

"Scott." Jack said though bared teeth. "Look after my group, get them outer here."

"I will Jack and you'll help me just as soon as we kill this thing." Scott could feel tears on his face and didn't care.

Jack cried out again after that his face went slack.

"Let him go." Scott said quietly.

"What?" Jason asked.

"No!" Lorna shouted.

Scott let go of Jack's arm and reached for his dog tags. Jack had a sister in New York she deserved to know what happened to her brother. As whatever had hold of Jack's body pulled he was torn out of Lorna and Jason's grip.

"What did you leave him go for?" Jason yelled.

Scott looked at Jason evenly wanting to see what type of man had inspired Lorna's loyalty. Frankly he wasn't impressed.

"He was already dead." Scott told him.

"Get away from the hole!" Lorna screamed.

The two men looked at the hole between them. Two-meter long furry things that were to wide for one man's hand to grip round were poking out and feeling the ground around the hole. Both Jason and Scott jumped away from them. Looking at them in horror, they simply could not be what Scott thought they were. It was impossible. Suddenly Lorna was there holding the assault rifle by the barrel and hitting the two impossible spider legs with the butt. They withdrew and Lorna backed slowly away holding the rifle ready in case they came back up. Scott looked round to check on Jack's, no, his people. They where plastered up against the ally wall as far from the manhole as they could get. Pocketing the dog tags and scooping up the magnum he went to talk to them. Jason and Lorna were close behind him.

"Is everyone all right?" Scott asked and wasn't completely satisfied with the slow nodding he had in answer. Of course the weren't alright they had just seen a man who had probably save their lives more than once die, and now they were saddled with each other.

"Jack told me to get you out and I'm gonna do that." He told them and knew he sounded like a cheesy film hero. "But I'll need some help from you."

They weren't buying it. He could tell by their faces they would do what he said but they didn't think he'd get them out. How was he supposed to get them to trust him? He was checking Jack's Magnum when he heard the noise. A deep hissing and the sound of someone hitting their head on the underside of a table only about twenty times louder. All eyes turned back to the manhole.

"Jason." Lorna threw Jacks assault rifle to the man and picked up Scott's off the floor. "Go ahead of the group and find a safe place for them to hold up."

Jason looked at the gun in his hand then at her and finally nodded. "Come on." He called to the group what are we waiting for?"

The hitting noise grew louder. Cracks appeared spreading from the manhole. Scott aimed both Magnums at the hole wondering what could hit its head so hard against concrete and not knock itself out.

"Any thing about using this thing I should know about?" Lorna asked. Examining the gun.

"Not really." Scott said quickly. "Just pull the trigger and watch out for the recoil."

The cracks grew wider.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorna thought she could feel the ground shaking under her feet. She told herself that it was her imagination. Then told her self to _keep_ saying that. Jason had gone with the other survivors she had seen him take them down a side street to the right.

"Ready?" Scott asked. "Good cause here it comes!"

She could see green scales though the manhole and some of the cracks they were that wide. With the sound of a thousand broken bones the metal rim of the hole with a good deal of concrete still attached when flying in to the air. As the impossible animal's form rose from the ground the gravel it had turned the concrete into rained down on it. It was right before Lorna's eyes its long tapered body and wedge like head towering above her. The smell of it from it's life in the sewers. It's white fangs almost glowing. In the street light as it fought to swallow the giant spider that had killed Jack. Yet her mind couldn't accept what she was seeing in front of her. With out a second lost Scott started shooting with the two magnums. He was aiming for, and hitting the snake's head one of its eyes even exploded like a rotten fruit from the barrage.

The noise of the two guns brought Lorna to her senses as she shot her own gun. Stopped changed her stance as she gritted her teeth against the pain from where the gun butt slammed into her shoulder and began shooting again in earnest.

The green head was covered in its own blood one eye was nothing but a hole yet it kept coming, and as Lorna helped Scott fight the snake she couldn't stop herself from remembering the other fights she had seen. The last had been between the police who was taking her to safety and the dogs. She had been the only survivor. How were they going to beat this thing? It was just like the dogs it just keeps coming. They were both going to die here…

Lorna could feel herself stepping away from the creature as she kept shooting but she couldn't stop the unwilling retreat. The Snake was hissing louder and louder as if it was trying to scare these puny things that attacked it with painful stings. That gave her an idea. She ran. Not away from the beast, but towards it. The thing still held its head up and from her new position she could shoot the neck. After all, even a bee can kill a man if it hit's the right spot, but she was having trouble holding her nerve. Lorna's legs were telling her to run the other direction. Her conscience telling her she couldn't abandon Scott. Her mind telling her to stop thinking and start shooting. She followed the advice of the latter.

At first it had no effect but between Scott shooting the head and her shooting the throat the giant animal fell. It fell and landed a few inches from Lorna. Even before she could start thinking again Scott was pulling her to her feet.

"You alright? Or are you completely insane?" He asked, griping her shoulders

Lorna looked at Scott for a moment was that professional worry for her in his blue eyes, or something else. Scott let go of her. Lorna regarded the snake cooling body for a moment. And turned back to Scott grinning.

"It had such a good entrance, we couldn't disappoint it with a poor reception."

Scott looked at her dumfounded and she could actually see him assimilating the words in his head.

"Okay." He said slowly. "You are crazy."

It probably wasn't a good idea considering the stress this town had put her through but she couldn't help laughing.

* * *

Jason had found a house that by some miracle hadn't had it windows broken. Dave, another one of the survivors, and himself had been able to force the door open and after checking all the rooms for anything he had told Dave to barricade the door and left to find Lorna and Scott. If it weren't for him Lorna wouldn't have been here, she was his responsibility.

"And she's doing quite well for herself by the look of it." He said to himself as he saw her and Scott walking down the street. Lorna holding her rifle by her shoulder like some Baseball champ with a bat, and Scott with his hand resting on her shoulder.

Jason was thinking up some very unpleasant names to call Scott when Lorna noticed him.

"Jason!" She shouted as she ran up and gave him a hug. "There you are we've been looking for you."

"Where are the others?" Scott asked.

"They're safe in a house nearby there's nothing in it and Dave blocked the only way in." Jason told them. "This way."

"Great its getting late and we're going to need some sleep." Scott said. "I'd say we are about half way out of here and it's going to be a long journey."

Jason saw the logic in what Scott was saying but he didn't think many people would be sleeping tonight.

September Thirtieth (Dawn) 

Scott looked at the dawn through the window as he lent against the wall. He had woken up from an unremembered nightmare to find Lorna had fallen asleep next him her head resting on his shoulder. He thought he was getting attached to the girl who had been though so much and had been so resourceful…

...and how long had he'd known her? A day, and what about Jason? He told him self to get a grip and start thinking about his responsibility to get as many survivors as he could out of this city. As if in agreement he noticed Jason, sleeping on the floor beside Lorna, moan and rolled over.

Then came the explosion. Jason startled awake and looked round frantically for the source of the noise from the explosion. He saw everyone else do the same.

"What was that?" He looked at Lorna who did not look well. She was knelt up against the wall. Scott was standing near by looking through the window.

"I don't believe…" Scott sounded completely overwhelmed.

"I think we were better off with Jack." Jason muttered to himself. To quietly for Lorna to hear. However when Jason looked out side, he found him self just as speechless. Part of the town was… gone. Nothing but a crater was left. It was as if something under ground had collapsed in on itself and the town above had slipped into the hole left behind. It wasn't long before everyone was at the window staring at the sight in shock and horror. Everyone except Lorna. Scott seemed to notice that at the same time and they both looked over their shoulders and saw her standing by the wall using it to stand. When she saw them looking she stepped away but Jason thought she looked like something the cat brought in.

"Lorna what's the matter?" Jason took a few steps forward Scott put his arm out in front of Jason, blocking him.

"Let me pass before I break that arm." Jason growled.

The other man looked at him and Jason realised he would be the one with the broken arm if he tried to back his threat up. Scott must have gone through some kind of training to be sent in to this hellhole. Jason hadn't. Unwillingly he backed down. Scott walked up to Lorna and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"How do you feel?" He as asked. Jason thought it was a stupid thing to ask Jason didn't envy her even if she felt half as bad as she looked.

Lorna seemed to look Scott in the eye and it was Scott who looked away. With some smugness Jason thought that ill or not, Lorna was still Lorna.

"Lorna." Scott said. "You had better sit down."

Jason could tell that she was going to refuse but she then changed her mind and sat on the settee where thirty-year-old Maggie and her toddler Mark had spent the night. Out of the corner of his eye he looked at Jason and motioned for him to sit down too. The others left the room going to other places in the house.

"I think you should know why I'm concerned about you health before I continue. The zombies, they are victims of a plague." Jason looked at Scott instantly getting what he was saying and put his arm protectively around Lorna's shoulders. "So please tell me exactly how you feel Lorna. I must know if you… if your…"Scott turned away.

"Cold."

"Cold?" Scott sounded very surprised.

"I'm freezing." Jason could see the worry in Lorna's she was terrified, and he wouldn't be if he were the one that was ill?

"So you don't feel hot and itchy?" The hope in Scott's voice was contagious.

"No, but I do have a splitting headache"

"That's great!" Scott exclaimed. "No, that's not great but it means that your not, you aren't changing."

Lorna didn't react immediately but then she jumped out of her seat into Jason's arms then Scott's.

* * *

Back on the Streets Scott had found that the crater, actually it was more like a sink hole, wasn't the only damage to the city. Fires sparked by the explosion were raging making Scott's job of finding a path twice as hard. The group had already had to double back three times. Most of the morning had been wasted already. Scott was scouting ahead of the group, Lorna with Jack's Assault rifle was actually leading the group and Jack covering the back with the magnum. Scott thought that was the best place for him considering the group trusted him the most. Not, he told himself, to keep him away from Lorna when he would rejoin group and tell her what way to take them. That wasn't it at all.

"Come on Scott focus." He told himself. "Concentrate on the mission."

Just then the group caught up with him; Lorna was looking rotten but performing well. This area was pretty secluded and he said for everyone to get some rest the group needed it they had been walking for hours and Maggie with her toddler Mark and the old men Peter and Carl falling behind. Making it easier for something to attack them. Scott knew that they needed the rest but he was getting more and more edgy. Was the stress getting to him? He looked at his small band of refugees. Each of them had some sandwiches that Maggie had made in the house and kept in Lorna's bag.

Jason was chatting with Lorna, Carl and Pete were auguring was that all those two did? They had been arguing since dawn and hadn't stopped yet. Dave was keeping Mark occupied so Maggie could rest.

Scott wouldn't fall apart on them.

He couldn't.

Scott needed time alone to gather his wits and so went to check the area ahead was clear. Which it was apart from a dead body, it was defiantly dead. He had been from one of Umbrella's team but Scott didn't recognise him, he didn't have much of a head left, he must have chosen to shot himself, or…

"Don't get paranoid." Scott said to himself, the dead man didn't look like he had become zombie and no one would shot him other wise. If that was so and he had shot him self where's gun. There was no gun in sight. Scott wasn't coming up with any decent conclusions. Then he noticed something in the man's hand.

Scott picked up the scrap of paper.

They looked like the tattered remains of a sheet of orders.

Observe BOW effectiveness against Umbrella teams.

 Note any unexpected mutations of T-Virus carriers

The rest of the paper was covered in blood and illegible. Scott looked at the man then back to the paper in his hands. He must have found it and confronted a leader about it, and the leader had shot him.

"Umbrella you scum." He growled. "I don't know what sick experiment your doing but I'm getting these people out of this nightmare!"

"Scott?" Lorna had caught up with him. Her face grew concerned as she got closer "Why are you crying?"

Scott wiped his face and sure enough his face was wet.

"Jack…" Scott said quietly. "Jack died for nothing! Everyone died for nothing!"

"What do you mean?" Lorna asked.

Scott gave her the scrap of paper and looked away he didn't want to see Lorna's face when she realised the truth.

"Scott, how did you end up working for these, these monsters." Lorna's voice was shocked. "Do we tell the others?"

"I don't know, I don't think they trust me as it is." Scott sounded confused. "Would it be better to tell them?" He shook his head in his confusion.

"You told me and I don't hate you, you couldn't have known about this."

Scott turned back to Lorna, saw her sad smile, she looked him in the eyes and took his hands in hers.

"You saved my life and I'll trust you with it again, I don't care what some paper says," She looked down for a moment then looked back to his eyes, she was crying too. "It doesn't matter why you were sent, you came to help. "Her voice was determined but then she stumbled against Scott's chest.

"Lorna? Lorna!" Scott pulled her back so he could see her face, she had passed out.

"Oh Hell!"

Scott picked her up and carried her back to the main group.

* * *

"Lorna!" Jason ran to them put his hand on her forehead.

He looked a Scott his eyes demanding an explanation.

Scott opened his mouth not sure what he was going to say.

"Well" Jason demanded.

"I was checking the area ahead." Scott said. "Lorna came in and we were talking when she just passed out."

Jason was about to say something back when there was a commotion. Dave the security guard from the museum came up to Scott. The toddler Mark was missing.

Both Jason and Scott had some choice words to say about that.

"Maggie, you stay here with Lorna, Peter take this." Scott tossed him Lorna's Assault Rifle. "Look after them."

That left Jason, Dave and Carl to search for Mark with him. He gave Dave one of the magnums. Dave chose to backtrack with Carl and that meant Jason had no choice but to go with Scott to see if he went ahead.

"If you want." Scott said. "Peter could come with me and you could stay with Lorna."

Amazingly Jason laughed. "If I didn't look for that kid I'd never here the end of from her. Cousins! Who need them?"

Scott could feel his jaw literary hit the ground.

* * *

September Twenty-Seventh

_Lorna was on a fire escape. She had been so cold, and she had been running so long that when she had found the fire with the fire escape above she had climbed up and spent the night and most of the day kept warm by the flames beneath her. When she finally woke it was dark again and she had company. _

_"Hello up there." Lorna looked though the grating of the platform, and saw a squad of cops. "You still in the land of the living?" _

_Lorna didn't say anything but moved to the ladder, suddenly the cops had their guns aimed at her._

_"Don't move!" One called up to her and fired a shot. _

_There was a loud squawk above Lorna and a crow fell besides her. She screamed and jumped back and then fell because her nightshirt got caught on a nail. _

_"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" She shouted. _

_"You'd better come with us miss you'll be safer." Said another cop._

_On the ground they introduced themselves and explained that she wasn't far from the Police Station. They had been sent out to see if there was anyone around that they could take back with them. Lorna agreed to go with them. After all she had only lived here for a week and she could do with some protection. Andy the youngest of the squad, and the one who had shoot the crow, said that there wasn't much further to go when the dogs attacked._

Lorna wake up.

_There was only one dog left after the bloody battle of jaws and bullets but only Lorna and Andy remained too, and Andy was out of ammo._

_"Lorna get to the police station you remember the directions I gave you?" Andy said. _

_"I'm not leaving without you." Lorna gasped._

_"There's no point in us both dieing and if I can stop this devil long enough for you to get to safety, well I am a cop." Andy turned away from the dog for a second and the determined look in his eyes finally reached her where his words wouldn't. She left and ran faster that she thought she ever could not wanting to hear Andy cry out in pain. She'll never know if he did or not but if he did she couldn't hear him over her heartbeat and gasping breaths. Yet she did hear was the dog howl as it started going after her..._

Wake up!

_Finally she reached the police station the huge metal gate, who was shouting? Lorna slowed her pace for the last few feet and peered though the bars and couldn't move or even look away from the sight. A thing it looked like a man but it was too big. Its face was disfigured a scar cutting across one eye his mouth had no lips and was full of inhuman teeth. He was dropping something, a man in combats. The man thing turned, was it going to turn and attack her?!_

_No it was going after something else. It was only then that Lorna noticed the woman dressed in blue she had been rooted to the ground just like Lorna had. If the thing had said something she didn't hear it. She looked in horror as the man stepped towards the woman but Lorna was to scared to call out, she didn't even breath until the woman had made it into the building. When she did Lorna ran and ran until the next day she eventually found her self in some back alleys behind a block of buildings that looked like warehouses... _

Lorna!

* * *

September Thirtieth

Lorna opened her eyes to see Maggie crying, she was frantic. What was the matter? Maggie pulled Lorna up to her feet harshly and she saw what was wrong. The monster from the flashback it was here!

* * *

"Mark! Mark!" Dave's voice was getting horse and so was Carls. How long could a toddler like Mark survive in a place like this?

"Mark!" Carl was really beginning to lose his rag. "MARK!"

"Mummy? Mummy where are you?" Dave cheered, and Carl almost collapsed with relief as they heard the young voice calling out.

The men picked up their pace and found the boy with his teddy held in both of his small hands.

"I went to look for Ted Ted and lost mummy." He said

"We'll take you back to Mummy." Dave said as Carl picked in the child.

It was then that they heard the rifle shots.

* * *

Just in case you missed the significance , this is the day that Leon, Claire, and Sherry escape. Therefore the explosion and crater was the underground lab collapsing after it self districted. That means they only have 24 hours left to escape, the only problem is that they don't know that there's a time limit. 


	4. Chapter 4

"You and Lorna are cousins? Scott asked. "But your, not to be racist or anything, but your black and she's white. How can you be cousins?"

"Lorna's half cast, her mother and mine were twins." Jason sounded amused. "Didn't she tell you?"

"No she just said you were friends, then we found her some clothes to ware." Scott was very pleased with the look of horror on Jason's face. "Well she was only wearing a nightdress and socks."

"Look I guess I should have said this before but... thank you. For looking after Lorna." Jason looked like he had walked over burning coals in stead of thanking him.

Scott was going to reply when something caught his eye. "Jason look!"

A shadow was disappearing around the corner.

"Mark!" Jason called. "Mark don't run away. It's me Jason remember?"

Jason ran round the corner before Scott could stop him.

* * *

Lorna knew she wasn't still asleep. Her head hurt too much. Yet it was here. How could it be here? The ten foot monstrosity she had left at the police station it hadn't seen her it had been too intent on the woman in blue, why was it here?

Peter wasn't thinking such useless questions he was just shooting. The thing turned and looked at the man. Peter was shaking the rifle shots splaying over the things chest but it was so big that every shot hit. Why wasn't the monster attacking? Or running? Or anything?

In slow motion it seemed the thing wiped its arm up and Lorna caught the impression of some purple streak. Saw Peter fall. Maggie would have screamed but Lorna clamped her hand over the woman's mouth.

Before she could think about it Lorna had dived on Maggie forcing her down as stray bullets flew over their heads. She thought she heard a something, like a hissing. "...sssSTARSsss..." But it was hard to make out over the bullets. Lorna was to scared move or even open her eyes until the rife in Peter's hands had run out of ammunition. The monster was gone. It had killed Peter but had left her and Maggie alone. Why?

* * *

Dave and Carl ran back to where they had left Lorna and Maggie. Dave had given Carl the magnum so he could carry Mark on his back. They burst in on where the girls were.

"Peter!" Carl ran to his friend's side. There was a trickle of blood coming from his mouth. His dead eyes looked up into the sky but no longer saw the storm clouds that it seemed would never realise the promised rain. If only it would rain. Rain would douse the fires that had so impeded their progress out of the city, would wash away the rivers of blood those dead eyes had seen, would hide the tears that his friend was crying.

"Mummy, don't cry." Carl could hear the scared little voice of Mark a few meters away.

"Lorna what happened?" Dave asked the girl but she was just shaking her head.

"It, it was here when I woke up." She whimpered. "It was already here."

Maggie grabbed her little boy. "Mark? Mark your safe! I was so scared."

Carl closed his friend's eyes and walked over to the others.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't think we'll get much sense out of Lorna." Dave said sadly. "At least not yet."

Carl grabbed the collar of Lorna's yellow fleece and pulled her up to her feet.

"Tell me what killed Peter!" He shouted.

* * *

"Jason!" Scott called as he ran after him. "Dam! Jason where are you?"

Scott could here the distance gun shots but he couldn't leave Jason behind. He found Jason rooted to the ground. He was looking around another corner.

"Jason what is it? Did you find Mark?" Scott asked. He had stopped running there was something wrong. "Jason are you okay?"

Jason turned his head slightly, Scott could see that he was scared. Jason looked from Scott to something he couldn't see then back to Scott.

Jason was trying to warn him.

Scott ducked round the corner staying low. He saw a pack of zombies, all dead lying on the floor and on top of a dumpster was a woman unconscious. She was a native American by the look of her, she had her black hair in braids. Next to her lay a shotgun. Well that explained the dead zombies, but not what had frozen Jason to the ground.

Then he saw it the darkness moving in the shadow of the dumpster. A frog like animal green-blue in colour, and it wasn't alone there was a second right behind. They were both nearly as big as he was.

"Jason cover me I'll get the girl." He glanced behind him. "Jason?"

Jason swallowed then nodded.

"Okay lets go."

* * *

October First (Midnight)

Jason started shooting the rifle. The woman instantly startled awake and put her hands over her head.

"Don't shoot! Don' t Shoot!" She screamed.

"Stay down!" Scott shouted back.

The first thing ran at Jason and he concentrated his fire on it, he had be aiming for it's head but missed low, the bullets tearing out part of the things neck, it's bone chilling hunting screech turned to a wet sounding gurgle and it thankfully if fell before it reached him, killed as much by blood lost than the damage Jason had caused, but it had gotten way too close for comfort. The second one however had brains. It jumped up on to the dumpster the same time that Scott reached it. Jason stopped the cover fire. In the same split second that it took for the monster to raise it's clawed hand, both Scott and the girl shot it. The combined assault of magnum and shotgun obliterated part of its head, but not all of it. Scott looked over the edge of the dumpster at the dead thing.

"Tough aren't they?" He said to himself.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, Scott turned for a better look at this girl. Her braded hair was shoulder length and she was wearing black trousers and denim shirt.

"I'm Scott and that's Jason." Scott jerked his thumb at Jason. "And you are?

"Alex." She introduced herself. "My farther owns, used to own, the local shooting range."

"I remember you now." Jason said. "You were in the papers for wining the under 21's gun show. Alex Writer."

"That's right." Alex nodded. "Both of you. Thank you for the assist but where do we go from here?"

"Back to the others." Scott said.

"We haven't found Mark!" Jason exclaimed.

"Didn't you hear those gunshots a moment or two ago?"

"What gunshots?"

Scott rolled his eyes. "Alex you coming?"

"No where better to go." She shrugged.

When the three returned to the spot they had left Maggie Lorna and Peter they found Dave trying to hold Carl back from Lorna. Maggie who had at tight hold of Mark also had an arm around Lorna.

"Where's Peter?" Jason asked.

Scott pointed at Peter's cooling corpse. Alex gasped when she saw him.

No one noticed their arrival, except for Dave.

"Jason, Scott give me a hand!" He called just as Carl broke lose.

"What was it? What did you see? What killed Peter?!" Carl ranted as he yanked Lorna away from Maggie. She would have fallen but for Carl's grip on her shoulders.

"You're hurting her!" Maggie shouted.

Carl took no notice. He slapped her across the face. "I said what killed Peter?!"

"That's enough!" Jason shouted, but no one paid him any attention. Carl hit Lorna again as Dave tried to pull him off. Maggie too scared for her son just held Mark even closer.

Jason couldn't stand anyone hurting Lorna. Even when they were kids Lorna had been picked on. Just because she was half cast. It was only one brat from back home who was responsible. He would egg the others on; it was because of this that Jason was so protective of Lorna. It was a reflex, before he knew it he had punched Carl with enough force for him not only release Lorna but for Carl to be sent sprawling. He might have done it without thinking but that didn't mean he wouldn't have done it anyway.

"Don't you ever hit her!" Jason sneered as Carl sat on the ground rubbing his chin in bewilderment.

Scott held Lorna in his arms Jason could hear her sobbing, saying something under her breath.

"Jason you'd better see if you can get her to calm down." Scott told him. "She's in terrified, and Carl hasn't done her any good."

Jason knelt next to Scott and Lorna. Lorna looked up at him. She was so scared. Her eyes were haunted. She grabbed hold of him so hard he heard his spine click. Alex knelt by the three stroking Lorna's hair.

"I'm going to talk with Carl." Scott said as he walked over to where Dave was watching him.

"Kid's got a punch." He said.

"Yeah well it was his cousin you were beating up." Scott said as he helped him to his feet. "How about we go somewhere quiet and you tell me why."

"Fine." He said. "You first."

Both men left though the gate to the area where Scott had carried Lorna from less than fifteen minuets ago.

"Where are they!" Jason said ten minuets later.

"I'll go and look." Alex offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah you stay with you cousin. I'll get them." It was another ten minutes later. Lorna had slowly got a grip on her self and had confirmed what Maggie had said she'd seen killing Peter.

Suddenly she called out. "Look there's someone up there!" Lorna was pointing to a rooftop which was near by when she gasped out in pain and collapsed. Lorna had been shot.

Scott brought Carl back to the others.

"What happened here?" He asked when he saw everyone gathered around something.

Dave, who had a hold on Mark, moved so they could see. Maggie had Lorna's head resting on her lap and, despite the make shift neck brace made from Maggie's long purple wool scarf, he could see blood seeping though the material.

"What happened to her?" Scott somehow kept his voice steady but his fists were clenched so tightly that they shook and his blood mingled with that which was already on the ground.

"I-, there is a proper bandage under the scarf but there wasn't enough left in my first aid kid for her. I can't do anything more." Maggie said

"But what happened?"

"She was shot." Jason said. His voice cracked and broken. He was next to Maggie holding Lorna's hand. "She saw someone up on the roof of that building and who ever it was shot her."

"But why?" Carl asked.

When it was obvious Jason wasn't going to answer him Dave stepped in.

"Probably because she saw him, and he or she, didn't want anyone who could ID him." He said. "But why just her?"

"Maggie can she be moved?" Scott asked.

Suddenly there was a commotion on the other side of the gate that Scott and Carl had entered. Alex came bursting though.

"Tell me he missed!" She shouted. "Tell me he didn't hit anyone!"

Carl step back. Alex saw that the snipers aim had been true.

"Oh no." She fell to her knees. "I saw him aiming the gun. I tried to stop him but he shot before I reached him."

"Why didn't you shoot a warning shot at him?" Scott asked.

"I left my gun here 'cause it was empty." Alex pointed at where it lay on the ground. "And I used my last shotgun round on the thing at the dumpster." She explained tears welling in her eyes. "I chased guy on the roof but as he ran past a police barricade he pulled it down. Half a dozen zombies came though I couldn't get past them."

"What can you tell me about this guy?"

"I didn't get a good look at him…but he had a cops uniform on." Alex said. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll survive, you must have put his aim off a bit, it grazed her neck. What she needs is more care though. There's no way to get her to a hospital but I will have to change those bandages soon but I don't have any more." Maggie shook her head.

Lorna's eyelids fluttered open then shut again.

"Is she awake?" Carl asked.

"She fades in and out." Jason said. "Why are you asking?"

"I had meant to apologise, but now I think I can help." Carl lowered his head. Peters store is around here. He had some first aid kits on sale would they help you?"

"Defiantly, but if we want to move her we'll need a stretcher." Maggie told them.

Alex stood though she was still crying. "Will a wheel chair do?"

"Its probably the best we can do." Maggie said. "As long as she dose as little as possible."

"Its not far from here. It was my fathers wheel chair." Alex added.

"Then it can't be used." Scott said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because your father changed that is what you said isn't it?" Jason said.

"Yes but,"

"Then he caught the same thing as the rest of my squad, and that means that Lorna could get it to." Scott explained. "We can't risk it infecting anyone of us."

"Then what do we do?" Dave asked.

Scott paced for a while. "Everyone give me your guns, even if they're empty." He glanced at Alex.

The tally was the two magnums, two assault rifles, Alex's shotgun and Browning HP. There was eleven magnum rounds and two half full clips for the rifles, and one hand gun bullet.

"You said that you was out." Dave said.

"That was the one I had kept for myself, I had seen two many zombies with faces I recognised to think that I couldn't change."

"The only gun shop I know for is Kendo's over the other side of town, it might even be in that crater." Dave commented.

"My father's is close by." Alex offered.

"Right." Scott said taking control of the situation. "Jason, you and Carl go and get that first aid kit for Maggie, take on of the rifles and one magnum. Alex and I can get more ammunition, from the shop Dave you stay with Maggie."

* * *

At first Jason couldn't see Scott's reason for sending him with Carl. He wanted to stay with Lorna, but he didn't want to make things worse, so he keep silent. Now he realised that if he had stayed by Lorna's side he would have gone stir crazy from not being able to do nothing. So he followed Carl asking himself why did Carl have to be the only one who knew the way? Jason tightened the grip on the magnum he had claimed. Carl looking like he as scared of the assault rifle as he was of the zombies.

"Um Jason?" Carl timidly broke the silence. "I'm sorry about your cousin, and how I acted, but you see Peter and I have been friends since we were boys and we are, were fifty. I...I don't know what to say I should be saying this to her-"

"Lorna." Jason interrupted. "Her name is Lorna."

"Yes I should be apologising to Lorna but I don' think I could face her even if..." Carl trailed off.

"Even if she was okay and not bleeding from a gunshot wound?" Jason said. "Well I'm sure she would accept this lame apology, she's a very forgiving person usually. But if you want to apologise do it in actions not words, help me help her."

"That is what I'm trying to do."

* * *

Lorna's world had become a haze. She knew that she was laying on her back on a hard surface. Except her head. That rested on something softer. She vaguely remembered that she should be scared but not why. She was sure that she would remember if her neck stopped hurting. She tried to move but something held her fast. She tried to open her eyes but she was so tired. She was thirsty too she had filled a bottle with water from the house they had spent the night in. If only she could get up and get it, she was so thirsty.

Cold too.

That was good wasn't it?

Why was it good?

What was wrong with her?

What was it she couldn't remember?

* * *

Alex and Scott had reached her fathers shop. An elderly man was sprawled across the floor a blanket had been laid over him but his booted feet could still be seen. The blanket was blood stained where the head was. Scott didn't ask any questions of Alex about this dead zombie any idiot could tell it was her father.

"Scott?" Alex's voice was shaky. "Is this okay? Its all I could find."

"Then it's okay." Scott said. He didn't want to have a crying girl on his hand so he was being a nice as he could. In the box was four Assault rifle magazines ten shotgun shells three clips for the hand gun two full magnum clips. It was very okay in Scott's opinion. He intended to have everyone out of this hell hole before they ran short again. "We had better be making our way back."

"Yes sir."

"Don't call me that its Scott."

"Okay." The two of them left the shop Scott heard a noise. Alex gasped and drew her hand gun waving it around trying to aim it at the sound.

"Alex what is it?" He had learnt something from Jacks death, listen to those who have survived living in this damned city longer than you.

"Black Crows. I had returned here after trying to find some food when I got in I saw a flock, no its murder isn't , I saw a murder of them attacking father."

She was having trouble speaking, and was trying not to cry.

"I chased them off and checked he was okay, he had been hurt, not as bad as I feared but I moved him to a room with intact windows, the crows had broken the others getting in. I sat with him, it wasn't long before we both realised he was... changing. He wanted me to shot him. I wouldn't but when he, he pulled himself out of the chair and dragged himself across he floor at me I didn't have a choice any more." She finished in little more than a whisper.

"Lots of us must have had to do something similar." Scott said then he heard the sound again and thought it sounded like roosting birds. "Lets go."

* * *

Dave heard footsteps and checked the ways anyone, or thing could come into the little back street which had become Lorna's shelter. He started breathing again when he saw Scott and Alex coming.

"Its okay Maggie it just Scott and Alex." He called back, the poor nurse had grabbed to tightly on to Mark when they had heard the footsteps that Dave was worried about the toddler suffocating.

"What do you mean 'just' us." Alex said when she walked past him. Scott didn't say anything as he went immediately to Lorna's side. Dave took Mark from his mother before he turned blue. Letting Maggie concentrate on explaining to Scott Lorna's chances.

"Its mostly the shock of being shot, I think." She said. "She had lost blood but not enough to be life threading and I've reduced the chance of any infection the best I can, but I don't know if its enough considering what you said about the zombies..."

"He likes you, Dave you know that?" Alex said pulling his concentration away from Maggie.

"Sorry Alex? Who likes me?" Dave asked , he had been spending far to much attention to Maggie.

"Mark, look he's asleep." Alex explained.

Sure enough the little boy was asleep snoring quietly on Dave's lap. He thought his mum could do with a rest to.

* * *

"Found one!"

Jason looked up from where he had been looking though the rubble. They had found Peters shop trashed, a car had driven in though the big display window there was a dead girl zombie at the wheel. She must have tried to drive out of the city before she, 'died' and crashed breaking her neck, killing her again. Jason looked round again, where was Carl?

"Carl I can't see you!" He called out, then saw an arm waving from the far side of the car.

Jason jogged up to him and felt his heart sink. They were under the car. He could see parts of the boxes and their contents strewn under the wheels and all around that side of the car.

"Tell me there's one intact. Please!" Jason's stress and panic coloured his voice.

"I wouldn't have called you over other wise." Carl said grinning. Holding the one intact first aid box there.

"Then lets get the hell out here!" Jason would be glad to get out of this place.

It probably wouldn't have felt so bad if it wasn't for the fact he kept thinking that the girl's hand had moved once or twice, well okay four times. The sooner he got back to the others the sooner his imagination would stop playing tricks on him. Like now he thought he could hear movement.

Carl agreed about going but probably because he couldn't stand to see his friend's livelihood die they same way as his friend, destroyed by this madness, and Jason would not let this happen to Lorna, he swore even if it meant that he had to die to save her.

Was that the sound of a car door opening?

Jason look back. The girl zombie, her head held listlessly to one side. She must not have broken her neck and spinal cord even if the zombie could 'live' with that kind of injury she wouldn't be able to move, but as she moved it sure looked broken. He watched her for a while as her head as Carl shouted at him to move his backside or shot her. He shot her, her body shaking as each round hit she fell and he realised that she looked like his friend from work, Tally, even if it couldn't have been since she lived over on the other side of town, and no, absolutely no reason to be here, made the desire to get back to the others even greater.

* * *

Maggie took the aid kit off Jason and started working on Lorna again. This time the girl tried to move away.

"Lorna are you awake?" Maggie asked.

She moaned.

"You were shot, do you remember?" Scott asked.

Lorna turned paler if that was possible, she tried to shake her head.

"It's alright if you don't remember, you want anything?" Jason asked.

"Water?" she mouthed.

Jason nodded and dug in Lorna's bag to see if she had any there. He found a few sandwiches and chocolate bar, Jason shook his head. Typical chocoholic Lorna.

He found a bottle water and gave it to Lorna. Maggie had to help her or she would have choked.

Jason wouldn't want to be whoever had shot her if he ever got his hands on them.

Lorna drifted back to sleep.

"We can't just sit her. Maggie can she be moved?" Scott asked.

"I'd like to be able brace her neck more but moving her now shouldn't harm her." Maggie said apprehensive.

Jason hooked her back pack over his shoulder then done the same thing with Lorna's arm.

"Carl take the other side, Alex your watching our back's I'm point." Scott said feeling slightly more in control.

* * *

Leona was jolted back awake by the pain in her neck. She was walking how?

Jason was in the corner of one eye and Carl the other.

Made sense she guess they couldn't wait all day for her to find her feet. The face of the man who had shot her flashed though her mind and she shuddered, which just cause more pain and spots of light to appear in her vision.

She didn't know if it was real or her mind playing ticks on her or just a memory...

But she could swear that she could hear dogs barking.

Fear could do many things to a person.

Make them retreat into a little world of their own.

Fall into little quivering piles of flesh waiting to be killed.

Give a tired person more speed, or strength.

Or pull's them to their senses.

The latter happened to Leona and she almost wish it hadn't, the dogs were far too real.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason looked over his shoulder.

"Oh shit!"

He shot some bullets in the air, the signal for Scott to rejoin the group pronto.

Dave told Maggie to keep going as he aimed at the dog's. There were five of them but they weren't like the one's deeper in the city, most of them were the police Guard-dogs. These ones however were pets at one time.

There was one massive Mastiff patches of fur had fallen out and one ear had been torn off. Next to that was an Irish wolf hound his stomach hanging out and his tail was nothing but bones, a greyhound was behind them, it looked like bones with ratty fur covering them save for the ribs which shone in a street light, this one's tail was completely torn off, and lastly trailing an almost severed hind leg behind it was a pit bull cross.

Alex aimed her Browning handgun at the Irish wolf hound and shot out it's eyes. Jason started shooting though his aim was nowhere as good as hers, He aimed for the Mastiff the largest dog there. He had shot half the dogs face away with the magnum before it finally fell.

Carl and Maggie was trying to help Lorna away but she was panicking and struggling trying get way from the one's who were trying to help her. Maggie had the worse of it, after all she was trying to support Lorna with one arm and hold on to her son with her other hand.

Alex had given Dave her shot gun and he started making good use of it by shooting at the Greyhound thinking that it's apparent frailty meant that it was weak, and easy to finish.

Dave was wrong.

The dog growled at Dave and started running for him. Dave kept shooting but as he started to panic his shot's missed.

Dave actually dropped his gun when the dog jumped on him. He held the dog by the neck as it snapped at Dave's face. Silvia and blood speckled his face, Dave saw that the dog had lost part of it's tongue and most of it's teeth. It's breath was beyond foul. The greyhound snapped his jaws as he got closer to Dave's face.

Suddenly there was a bang and the dog became nothing more than a dead weight on Dave's chest. Dave shoved it off to see Alex give him a thumbs up.

The wolf hound ran past Dave, Alex and Jason.

It was making a beeline for the easiest pray. The already wounded Lorna.

It got a mouth full of Lorna's braded hair and pulled her away from Carl and Maggie.

Jason aimed for the wolf hound but didn't trust his accuracy to risk a shot. Dave was in the same situation.

The hound tugged on Lorna's hair shaking it back and fore like a rag. Lorna had one hand on her neck and the other on her hair as she struggled to get away.

It jumped back and was going to attack again, aiming for Lorna's neck.

_BAM_

The dog fell short and a little to the side.

Scott was standing ten feet away his hands slowly lowering his Magnum. Lorna was looking at him in shock, as was most of the rest of the group.

_Bam bam,_

"A little help here guys!"

Maggie was trying to stop Mark crying, holding the little boy close.

Carl was helping Lorna back to her feet.

Jason turned to see that the pit bull cross had sunk it's teeth into Alex's thick boot. She was trying to shake it off but losing her balance at the same time her arms wheeling madly.

It would have been funny anywhere else other than Raccoon.

Dave took care of the problem with the shotgun.

"One good shot deserves another." He said.

"Thanks." Alex said kicking her leg once more to dislodge the dead dog's jaw from her boot.

Jason smirked to himself now able to see the funny side to Alex's previous 'acrobatics' when he turned to see how Lorna was.

"Look out!"

"Lorna get down!" Scott lifted his gun only to here the click of an empty chamber. _NO!_

Lorna's mouth opened in a silent scream when she saw that the wolfhound had gotten back to it's feet and was growling, at her.

It jumped.

There was gunfire but Jason's clumsy shot missed.

Someone shoved Lorna out of the way.

The hound bit down on Carls throat and shook, tearing the skin flesh and muscle

He bled out in seconds.

The dog turned ready to attack Lorna again.

There was a deafening boom as Scott, Jason and Alex all fired at the same time.

The others looked down at Carl's still form. Lorna looked away hiding her face in Jason's shoulder.

Maggie kept Mark away she didn't want her young child to see. Scott reached down and closed Carl's eyes.

"We have to keep going." Scott said.

No one wanted to, they didn't want to leave the man laying in the street surrounded by his own blood waiting for _something_ to come along and desecrate his corpse.

They hadn't wanted to leave Peter, or Jack or any of the others they had seen die on these streets.

But they hadn't any choice.

They still didn't have any choice.

Slowly they started walking away.

They noticed that the buildings were starting to spread apart. They were entering the suburbs.

"Shouldn't be long now Mark." Maggie whispered. "We'll be safe soon."

"Hey can anyone hot wire any of these cars?" Dave asked.

"Let me try." Scott answered. He popped the lock easily enough. Sliding into the drivers seat.

"Maggie what are you doing?" Dave asked.

Maggie blushed. "Just looking in the back seat, you know the stories about Axe Murderers in the back seat of cars don't you?"

Dave shook his head a small smile on his face.

Just then the engine of the car roared to life.

Lorna whom had started to half dose standing up panicked at the noise.

"Shh, it's okay it's just the car." Maggie said to her. "Look you can sit down for a while now."

They drove though the city suburbs there's weren't many Zombies here, they had all probably wandered to the heart of the city, attracted by the light and noise. There were however strange red things, they must have been human at some point, but they crawled on four legs and although they didn't slow down the car enough to get a good look, it looked like their brains were exposed.

Dave was sitting in the front next to Scott, he and Jason who was sitting behind him had their guns out ready.

Lorna was sleeping next to Jason, Maggie was next to her, Mark sleeping across their laps. Alex was crushed up against the other wall, her gun out but looking very uncomfortable.

She couldn't figure out how Lorna and Mark could sleep squeezed into the tin can of a car as they were.

Eventually they reached the end of the road.

Seriously.

"Damn it!" Scott snarled slamming his hands down on the wheel. "Well have to go back and find another way."

There was no way they were getting over that wall. It stretched as far as they could see on ether side. This second was made of cars, piled atop the other, another part they could made it seemed to be of rocks and dirt, it seemed like someone had the foresight to prevent anything escaping the city, including survivors.

Mark and Lorna had startled awake at the noise. Mark adding to it as he tearly asked his mom what was happening.

"Hell no!" Dave argued. "We're this close to free, I'm going on where but forward!"

Scott was ready to argue back until Maggie broke into the conversation.

"Surly one of us could squeeze though the cars and see what's on the other side?"

Scott paused considering, he turned to Alex

"You're the one with the smallest build out of all of us." He said. "Think you can get though."

Alex bit her lip, she walked up to the cars and put both hands on the window frame ready to pull herself though.

The cars creaked and Alex back peddled.

"I can't…They're going to crush me."

Maggie sighed. "Here hold Mark for me." Alex nodded shocked as Maggie walked up to the car and pulled herself though.

"Hey!" She called though to the others. "There's a crane here! Wait there and I'll see if I can get the magnet over to your side."

"Maggie wait!" Scott said, he pulled out his magnum, shoving his arm though the car window until he felt the nurse reach in though the other side and take it. "Keep an eye out, we don't know if there's anything on this side of the wall or not."

"Okay." Maggie gulped and Scott could hear her running to wherever she had seen the crane.

Scott pulled out the assault rifle that he had tied to his back. He'd be fine, he just hoped Maggie could shoot straight if she needed to.

"How does a nurse know how to work a crane?" Alex asked.

"Marks father was a construction worker." Dave answered.

There was a rumbling noise as Maggie drove the crane towards the wall. The group looked up eagerly as they saw the large round magnet drop down to their side of the wall.

"Alex, you and Mark first. Once Marks back with Maggie ride it back to the top of the wall and cover us, Jason, you and Lorna next. Dave you and me are last. Agree?"

Everyone nodded. Alex hopped on, holding mark tightly. He seemed happy while they rose up, smiling and clapping his hands. Alex seemed to be growing paler and paler the higher she rose.

Finally they vanished over the other side.

"So what are you going to do once where out?" Jason asked Dave."

Dave grinned. "Ask Maggie out on a date of course."

"Don't plan to far ahead." Scott said darkly. "Can't you hear that."

Before anyone could say 'hear what?' A chilling screech followed by a clicking filled the air.

At the end of the street was one of the strange red monster they had driven past earlier.

Jason, Scott, and Dave held their guns ready. Lorna tried she really did, but she was ill, and still recovering from being shot in the neck, the grip on Carls Assault Rifle gun shook and it slipped from her fingers.

It fired as it hit the ground, thankfully it seemed to do nothing more than scare the living daylights out of everyone there.

However before they could recover from that scare Alex was screaming at them from the top of the barrier wall.

The red monsters were running, _scuttling_ towards them.

All three men opened fire on them. As Lorna tried to pick up her gun, she could still fight, all she had to do was pick up the gun ; and now all she had to do was stop her hands from shaking…

"Jason get her out of here!"

Alex was talking pot shots from the monsters from above as Jason dragged Lorna onto the magnet.

"Hold on okay? You can finish this little breakdown of yours on the other side of the wall. Can you do that for me Lorna?"

Lorna wanted to shoot a glare at her cousin to snap at him that she was not having a break down and that she wad fine.

She found herself dumbly nodding and holding and holding onto Jason as tightly as she could.

Jason.

Jason moved her hands to the wire attached to the magnet instead and jumped into the wall next to Alex.

"You okay?" He asked.

Alex shot him a look. "It's not highs that I'm scared of."

She turned back to her targets. Jason picked one of the red eyeless things and blew it's brains out, which considering it's grey matter was exposed shouldn't have been as hard as it was.

The magnet empty of passengers drifted over their heads and back down to the last two survivors.

"I'm out!" Scott cursed, he flipped the gun in his hand, ready to use it as a bludgeon if he had to.

"Fuck!" Alex shouted on the wall, throwing her empty gun down at the monsters, knowing it wouldn't do any harm but trying anyway, because there was nothing else she could do.

Scott grabbed the magnet and climbed on as it sunk to the ground.

"Dave, come on!"

Firing his last three shots into the three nearest monsters, Dave slammed the but of the shot gun down on the head of another and stepped up with Scott.

Alex and Jason shouted at Maggie to lift the magnet and it started to rise.

The monsters shrieked and hissed.

"HA! No dinner for you to night!" Dave shouted.

One of the monsters jumped up and grabbed the magnet almost throwing the two men off. Franticly they stamped on the things claws and head until it fell off.

One of the things on the ground hissed, sitting back on it's hunches and, for a moment Scott thought it had shot something at them.

It wasn't until blood splattered in his face that he realised.

It had been a tongue an impossibly long, razor sharp tongue. It had wrapped around Dave's neck and pulled down, slowly, Dave's body and head fell to the ground.

Scott just stared at him.

He was meant to make it, they had come so far, and had lost so many, he couldn't take losing another, he just couldn't…

Suddenly he was jostled as Jason and Alex jumped onto the magnet from he wall.

"You weren't about to something stupid now was you?" Jason asked.

Scott didn't answer.

He didn't look at Maggies face as Alex and Jason shook their heads at her question.

"We….we need to find another car." Scott said as he looked around the part of street they found themselves in now.

It looked like it had become a cross between a construction site and junk yard, there were scars and bricks and even a cement mixer, it looked like they had intended to build a better wall had and abandoned the project half way though. Scott walked to the nearest car and found the keys in the ignition.

He barly noticed Lorna sitting in the front seat next to him as everyone else piled in the back.

"Not another tin can." Alex muttered as Scott drove off.

Half an hour later they stopped the car, and stared at the rockets streaking over their heads.

Heading straight for Raccoon.

They saw the blast. Covered their faces with their arms as the shock wave hit them. If they had been any longer escaping they would have been caught in that…

If Dave hadn't been so stubborn they would all have died in the blast.

Scott turned to the other survivors, Alex, Maggie, Mark, Jason and the still silent Lorna.

"Dive to the next town, talk to the cops tell them what happened, I'm sure Umbrella would have sprouted some cock and bull story by now, we can't let them get away with this."

Lorna looked at him

"Aren't you coming with us Mr Scott?" Mark asked.

Scott knelt next to the boy.

"I'm sorry Mark, I can't talk to the police, But I know a man, or I should say he knows me. I think he may be able to help."

"Thank you for saving us Mr Scott."

"Mark that's enough." Maggie said pulling the child back. "Don't make this harder."

Scott turned to Jason Alex and Lorna.

"I…I'm sorry." Scott shook his head and walked away."

Lorna reached forward and grabbed Scott's arm.

"Lorna…" He said as he turned back to face her.

Lorna gave him the assault rife.

Scott opened his mouth to say something but nothing could come out.

Lorna looked down sadly and walked back to Jason. A few seconds later, Scott nodded to the group and left.

"What are we going to do now?" Alex asked.

"We're going to do exactly what he said." Jason said getting back in the car. "We're going to the cops, and we are going to help them bring Umbrella down."

* * *

The End...

* * *

Maybe...

* * *

_26/9/98_

_Old Big-Head's been on my case again, I know it's risky but I can't give him a cure that kills the people it's curing. I might have come up with a solution though, but I won't know until tomorrow if it worked. It all started when one of the workers got a cold sore after a bad case of flu. Everyone panicked and locked him up in quarantine that started me thinking about how the cold sore virus is always in the body but doesn't manifest until that body is infected with something else. If I could get this effect with my Neutralising -Virus maybe it could work as an early warning sign of infection. Also no sign of a letter from Lorna yet. I sent her mine last week._

_27/9/98_

_My new Neutralising -Virus I wrote about worked, sort of. The Neutralising -Virus manifested too intensely. The result being that the lab rat died of my Neutralising -Virus instead of the T-Virus. But the control rat without the T-virus is still alive so it's a step in the right direction. _

_29/9/98_

_There's been some talk about a disaster in some place called Raccoon. It must have been the virus I'm trying to stop because the higher-ups are getting really nervous and putting more pressure for me to prefect my work but I'm already working as fast as I can. I think that's near to where Lorna moved. She still hasn't answered my Letter, maybe I wrote the address wrong and there's no need to worry, but I can't check 'cause I only went and lost it._

_30/9/98_

_Susan came down today. She was actually trying to pet the guard dogs! Doesn't anything scare that girl! Weird thing was that after snarling at her for a few minutes they wandered off and didn't attack like they're meant too. Not that I'm complaining mind, I don't want my sister as dog-meat. I think I'll show her the Cerberus we have here. If that doesn't scare her then it is true that she has no sense of fear._

_31/10/98_

_More mundane depressing stuff if I write it down I'll just get more depressed. So I'm not writing another word until something good happens. Mind you showing Cerberus to Susan made my poor little Sue turn as white as a sheet! What I'm her brother! It's my job to be mean._

_Work, work, work! Nothing but work. I shouldn't have scared Susan off this morning._

_1/10/98_

_Work, work, work! Lots and lots of work, VERY BORING. _

_2/10/98_

_Too much work, must take break or brain will explode._

_3/10/98_

_Susan came back again to try and cheer me up it was a nice thought but it's getting increasingly hard to get clearance for her. And I think she really came to see Ricky, the dog keeper's son, anyway. Not to mention that she always seems to be in the way, and she is definitely getting to close to the animals. Maybe if she got a job here as a courier or something it would be easier for her to come up here and it would keep her to busy to mess with the animals, Big-Head has been complaining about needing a new courier. I wonder what happened to the old one._

_4/10/98_

_It turns out that the disaster at Racoon was a T-Virus outbreak like I said but it seems like a new Virus had mutated out of the old one they've called it the G-Virus, and because its like the T-Virus they want me to work on it. Seeing what the first virus does to animals, I hope nether of these has been transmitted to humans. I believe they can, but with some luck my Neutralising -Virus will be finished before that can happen. Question is where did these viruses come from if I didn't know better I would say they're from a lab, but they are unlike any manmade virus I've seen before._

_5/10/98_

_That pompous old goat! Old Big-Head reckons making Susan a courier would be security risk, why? It isn't as if she would be carrying anything top-secret, just delivering cell samples or theory papers. _

_6/10/98_

_As some famous bloke said 'EUREKA!' I've finally done it, my Neutralising -Virus works great; it even works against the new G-virus samples we've got in. All you got to do is give my virus to any kind if animal, or person, and when they get infected with the T-or-G-Virus, mine will manifest and destroy it. The rats looked (and probably felt) like shit though. But at least it didn't kill them and the best thing is that it's faster that it takes for the two viruses to enter even it's initial symptoms, perfect or what? _

_7/10/98_

_Aunt Jessie phoned to say Sue is coming tomorrow but to be careful with her, as she doesn't feel well. If she gives me that flu bug that's going round, I'll show her one of the new creatures caught in Racoon they'll give her nightmares for weeks!!_

_Still no word from Lorna, it looks like she really was living in Raccoon, Damn I hope she made it out or something._

_8/10/98_

_Susan did visit to day. She seemed to have recovered from seeing a Cerberus she was trying to pet the guard dogs again! But Jessie was right she looks terrible I did my best not to let anyone else see her you see I'm scared that she got one of them. One of the viruses. So I took some blood, didn't tell her why. She must have gotten to close to one of my rats! I pray she's not infected! If she is it'll be my fault! I would have killed my own sister!_

_I managed to convince the supers to let Susan stay without having to explain why, so that's a small blessing but there is definitely something wrong with Susan. She's very quiet, impatient more fidgety than normal, constantly tired and her eyes are blood shot. However where in all the infected animals I've seen had insane increases in appetite Susan's was reduced she hasn't touched any food since noon yesterday, but she has been drinking a little more than normal. She said that she feels fine but the animals don't feel pain, once I get the results from her blood tests I may be able to turn the vaccine in to a treatment. I'm so worried. I don't know what to do, I'm only guessing._

_9/10/98_

_I don't believe it, Susan is completely back to normal and the computer finished analysing her blood sample, the T-Virus was present but her immune system had all but been wiped it out. She's immune! After all that work I find out she's immune! As soon as the computer finished I took a sample of my own blood and infected that with the virus, let's just say it didn't look good. I'll have to get Aunt Jessie up here but it will be a lot more difficult to get clearance for a reporter than for a kid sister, but I'm sure I can think of something. _

_10/10/98_

_That bastard! Big Head found out about Susan and Aunt Jessie is already up here! I thought I had been smart telling him she wanted to do a public relations story. But now he's got my Aunt! And now he wants me to go and get Susan too! Well he's not getting her! Umbrella has probably already killed Jason and Lorna. My family will not become some maniac's experiment! I swear it!_

_I have been an idiot, I've been told everything about the Umbrella Viruses. I can't believe these idiots truly believe that they can keep a lid on this Pandora's box they have created, the spills at Raccoon prove this. It is only a matter of time before something worse happens, like a state-wide spill or beyond that even. I have to stop Umbrella somehow. Maybe Susan is the key. If only I can get a message to her! But they already been able to get away with Raccoon, Who cares about a pair of Twins and their Aunt._

_11/10/98_

_I've continued my work on the Neutralising -Virus. They promised not to hurt Jessie if I do. What they don't know is that I've made more Neutralising -Virus than the ten samples I gave them. And using what I found out from Susan's blood I've made an improved version. I'm making copies of all my notes to. It's going to be an all nighter but I can do it. If I can get all of this to the papers Umbrella would be finished!_

_12/10/98_

_I hid my Neutralising -Virus and I've got every thing copied into the back of this book, which I'll send to Susan, somehow. I just hope Susan can find the someone who can help. And that she doesn't read this and try to save Aunt Jessie herself._

_I didn't think things could get much worse. They took away Aunt Jessie! They said to a prison somewhere. Well I took the Neutralising -Virus my self, and Susan is Immune. I would realise the T-Virus but it could spread to the town. I couldn't let that happen not even everyone here in the lab is bad, and no one in the town knows what is going on. But they have my work, they don't need me now. I wonder how long it will before the send me to the same place as Aunt Jessie._

_13/10/98_

_Believe it or not I had a visitor to day. I actually think Big-head was afraid of this guy. He should be. He reminds me of those deep-throat anti-heroes off TV. Well except for that creepy smile but who cares! He said he knows someone who could help my family, and get this diary out to the public. God I hope he is telling the truth, I have to write this quickly we don't have much time._

_Susan please, if you've read this dairy don't do something stupid. get help, find Aunt Jessie. All this is pretty unbelievable but maybe a reporter like her can make it believable. _

_I love you sis._

_Ethan Slate._

**

* * *

To be Continued in**

**Resident Evil: Immunity**

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Like I said I wrote most of this before Outbreak and the movies were rellised and I have already said that Scott's original name was Matt, and I had to change it to Scott because of the movie.

Here's the creepy part, Susan was originally called Alice, and Ethan's nick name for her was Rabbet, as in Alice in wonderland.

Also the '_Neutralising -Virus'_ was originally called the Anti-Virus which was also mentioned in the movie, and although I haven't played much of Outbreak I know there is a pill you can take that has the same name.

I started on this while I was still in school just as RE3 came out I SWEAR!

Oh, and just to keep you interested, Barry, Carlos, and Jill may be in the sequel.

Please review and tell me if this was any good.


End file.
